Anime Apparel: Gundam Wing Horror
by Dekiru-chan
Summary: YAAHHH! ^.~ Three costumes are presented.... three pilots are victimized... who will wear what? (Along with side stories, injuries, comedic violence, and typical otaku wailings)


Anime Apparel: The Gundam Wing Horror

__

Enter the three costumes and contestants.

by: Dekiru-chan

laughed and ridiculed by: Kaen-chan

__

Dekiru: Thank you Fan Fiction. Net for kindly deleting my first Anime Cosplay. I've revised the name to something catchier. 

Kaen: Firstly... let's explain what 'Cosplaying' is.... 

Dekiru: Cosplaying is the action in which one imitates another character/person, by reacting in the same way or having the same outside appearance.

confused silence

Dekiru: -_-;;; Our show makes an anime character do stupid things...

Audience: Ohhhh.... ^^

Kaen: Inane people.

Person: HEY! INANE YOURSELF!

Kaen: ........ frowns and clenches her teeth

Dekiru: o.O;;;

Kaen: URUSAI!!! DIE! WUFEI?! IS THAT YOU?!

Wufei: o.O What did I do?

Dekiru: hastily interrupts Anou... ^^;;; Well... our previous election was resolved.

Kaen: -_-;;; Too bad all you people didn't read it. Shame on you. You'll just have to cope with missing it. Ha!

Dekiru: o.O Anyhow... The results came in... the winner is.... dramatic drumroll Gundam Wing!

Audience goes wild

Gundam Boys: NANI?! except for Heero and Trowa...of course

Kaen: Gundam Wing characters... get up here!

no one moves

Heero: crosses arms

Duo: munches on popcorn

Trowa: sits there impassively

Wufei: mutters angrily and whips out his katana...and polishes it

Quatre: frowns and looks worriedly at the brochure Card Captor Sakura suits?

Duo: stops chewing and drops popcorn NANI?!

Quatre: hands brochure to Duo See?

Wufei: Isn't there some way we can file lawsuits?

Trowa: glances at brochureApparently not... they're void of all fault.

Heero: Hn.

Dekiru: Anou... ^^;;; We'll 'Cosplay' 3 Gundam Wing characters each time!

Kaen: First we'll reach into this bag of clothes and withdraw three costumes.

Dekiru: Whatever costume we withdraw... the three contestants will have to don.

Kaen: malicious laughter

Dekiru: ^^;;; Then... we will ask the audience what the characters should do.

Audience: silence.... then gives catcalls and hollersWoohoo!

Kaen: -_-;;; Perverts...

Dekiru: o.O;;; What did that mean?

Duo: stands up and screams SICKOS!!! 

Person: Question... is there something between you and Heero?

Duo: speechless and stammers N-Nani? 

Heero: frowns No.

Person: So you're saying 'no' referring a no to my question which implies yes, therefore claiming you said 'no' and proves there is a relationship between you and Duo.

Heero: -_-;;;; 

Duo: o.O;;;; 

Dekiru: o.O;; Anyhow... I meant... 'do' as in playing Dance Dance Revolution or stuffing their mouths full of marshmellows, then saying a ridiculous phrase.

Kaen: BWHAHAHAHAHA! ^-^v

Dekiru: -_-;;;;

Okay... Which one of the G-Boys will be first?

Duo and Quatre: look at each other Ehh... scramble for the door

Kaen: Guards!

Dekiru: We have guards? o.O

Kaen: Okay... I choose Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.... since they're not so desperate to get out.

Heero: -_-

Trowa: //.O;;; 

Wufei: NEVER!!!!! I SHALL NOT BE DEGRADED TO THE LEVEL OF A MERE FORM OF AMUSEMENT FOR YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!!!!!

Kaen: No one cares, Wufei. ^-^v

Wufei: grrr.... 

Dekiru: ^^;;;; Anyhow... holds up bag of clothes in a santa-like sack Here is the 'Bag of Humilation'!

Heero: Mission accepted. whips out his gun and empties the barrel into the bag of clothes

Dekiru: o.O AGH! keels over

Duo: MY GOSH! THEY KILLED DE-CHAN!

Quatre: blushes and whispers The bast*rd..

Duo: sigh and throws his hands up in a hopeless air You're a disgrace to South Park fans Quatre. 

Dekiru: sits up and attempts to get up I'm fine... 

Kaen: o.O Daijobu ka?

Dekiru: Daijobu...daijobu... ^^;;; clutches her shattered legs They'll heal... in 7 months.

Kaen: glowers and turns to Wufei YOU SHALL PAY!

Wufei: Me?! Depraved onna... I didn't do that! points to the bag of clothes

Kaen: I don't care! You're here so I'm falsely accusing you! DIE! 

*Note*- Wufei fans... this is Kaen-chan. Read her fictions and you'll see why I'm doing this.

Heero: -_- Heh.

Kaen: whips out her glaive You damaged the clothes and you shall pay!!

Wufei: smirks Try me....

Kaen: lunges towards the Chinese pilot

Lawyer: pops up in front of the enraged Kaen-chan and smiles pleasantly Hello.

Kaen: o.O AGH! GET AWAY! 

Lawyer: Lawsuits will be filed if you hurt my cilent.

Kaen: Fine.

Wufei: his smirk grows even larger

Dekiru: T-T They're concerned about the clothes?! Not my legs? 

Kaen: looks horrified De-chan?! Are you hurt?

Dekiru: ^^;;; sweetly No...just some internal bleeding, fractured legs, and excruciating pain... that's all. 

Kaen: Okay. ^-^v

Dekiru: Let's get on with the show.

Kaen: Hai! ^-^ ::reaches into the bag::

Dekiru: The first costume is....

Kaen: holds out scanty, women's yellow bra and panties. o.O;;;

Dekiru: o.O This... clutches head and closes her eyes Oh... disturbing picture

Wufei and Trowa: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Heero: -_-

Kaen: -_-;; tosses bag to De-chan Your turn to pick.

Dekiru: God.... -_- reaches into the bag 

Kaen: The next costume is...

Dekiru: draws out a bulky sweater with pink bunnies sewn onto them.... The sweater my aunt sent to me from China. ^.~

Kaen: slightly encouraged My turn! ^-^v

Dekiru: Anou... ^.~

Kaen: reaches in and rummages around in the bag with her tounge stuck out in a look of pure concentration 

Dekiru: The final costume is....

Kaen: suddenly her eyes bulge and she withdraws a... 

Audience: WOOHOOO!!!! WAI! KAWAII!

Dekiru: ^^;;; The promised Card Captor Sakura cheerleading suit.... Click on my profile to view the picture... 

Kaen: laughs maliciously BWHAHAHAHAHA! Now... who should wear what?

Dekiru: spreads hands in appeal to the audience Ne mina-san? The costumes are:

- bra and underwear

- this cumbersome and ridiculously stupid sweater

- and... this Card Captor Sakura cheerleading outfit

Kaen: Who should wear what? Again our contestants are:

-Heero

-Trowa

- and Wufei. grins evily and shoots a glare a the pilot

Dekiru: ^^;;; 

Trowa, Wufei, and Heero: glance at each other and carefully put their most lethal weapons on their laps... conspicously

Duo and Quatre: tries to coax/bribe the guard into opening the door

~Owari.. for now!~

~ ~ ~ ^.^ ~ ~ ~

Dekiru-chan: Read and Review mina-san! Or... I won't have the encouragement to write the next fiction that resolves who wears what.... Give me your opinion, kudasai! ^.~


End file.
